Generation after Generations
by Humphrey d omega
Summary: As the title of the story says 'Generation after Generations', We start off at the very beginning and end with the last generation, join our fellow wolves in the adventure of their life and find out shocking secrets of the past of your favorite characters. Here on this new crossover written by me (Humphrey d Omega) and my fellow companion Kodiwolf321


**Hey everybody welcome to my first crossover in cooperation with Kodiwolf321, First of all I want to thank Zee-dude, he inspired me with his crossover to give it a try myself, this crossover will be the longest story in Alpha and Omega and Balto archive, I find this chapter came out perfect well that's about it Enjoy! **

**Chapter one:** **Love Doesn't Last Forever**

Far from the small town of Nome, holds a cave big enough for two wolves a male half breed wolf with the color of dark gray fur with a light gray underbelly and a pregnant female wolf with snow white fur. The male wolf is named Toby and his mate is named Aniu. Toby opened one eye as he feels the cold air from outside of the cave, Toby slowly gets up from where he was sleeping without waking up his mate and walks outside. Toby smiles at what he sees then he walks back inside the cave to wake up his sleeping mate.

"Hey Aniu wake up" Toby said as he nudged her with his muzzle, Aniu stirred before opening one of her eye's to see her mate standing there with a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Aniu asked as she opened both her eyes and seeing her mate wide awake.

"Come on I have something great I want to show you" Toby said in a soft voice while smiling. Aniu rolled her eyes then she laid back down.

"Can't you show me tomorrow?" Aniu asked as started to close her eyes. Toby rolled his eyes then nudged her again.

"No you need to see this" Toby said as he started to lightly pull on her right ear, Aniu sighed then stood up and stretched before starting to walk towards the outside of the cave.

"Now what is it that you want to show me?" Aniu asked while looking at her mate.

"This..." Toby answered as they walked outside of the cave.

"Oh wow" Aniu said as she looks up in the dark blue sky seeing the green and light blue shine in the sky, Aniu and Toby sit side by side enjoying each other's presence as the northern lights dance above them.

"Thank you for waking me up to see this" Aniu said as she smiled and turned to her mate and nuzzled him, Toby nuzzled her back and smiled.

"I told you it was something great" Toby said to which Aniu chuckled.

"And you were right" Aniu said as she licked Toby's cheek.

"So how do you think our pups are going to react to this sighting?" Toby asked, Aniu was a little surprised at the question but she answered anyways.

"I think..." Aniu said as she gently pushed Toby on he's back and got on top of him.

"You think?" Toby said with a smile as he allowed her to get on top of him.

"I think that they will love this sighting, you did a great job finding this place" Aniu said with smile as the northern lights reflected off her snow white fur making it shine brighter than the northern lights them self, Toby smiled as he stared at her glowing fur.

"Wow…" Toby said admiring her beauty.

"What?" Aniu said in a soft voice smiling.

"You just look like an angel" Toby replied kissing her passionately on the mouth making her softly purr.

"I love you Toby" Aniu said nuzzling her mate.

"I love you too" Toby said nuzzling her back.

Toby and Aniu nuzzled and licked each other till the light show was over and fell asleep outside on the cold snow filled ground cuddled close against each other to provide warmth, The next day came by quickly and Toby woke up and found them self's sleeping outside where they laid from last night, Toby turned and looked at his mate as she slept, Toby smiled as he stood up from where he was laying and watched the sun peak over the mountains, he looked back and saw his mate start to wake up.

Aniu woke up and looked up seeing her mate watching the sunrise, Aniu smiled as she stood up and walked over to her mate and sat next to him.

"Good morning" Aniu said as she nuzzled his side, Toby smiled.

"Good morning to you my love" Toby said as he nuzzled her back.

The sun had finally reached the top of the mountain peak and started to shine down in the valley. Toby and Aniu watched the land light up in a bright orange as they sat side by side.

"It's great isn't it?" Toby asked still watching the valley, Aniu nodded.

"It's just so beautiful" Aniu said with a smile, Toby turned to Aniu and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aniu asked. Toby looked into her eyes.

"Nothing, I just can't believe that we're going to have puppies in the next few days" Toby said still looking into her eyes, Aniu chuckled as she licked the tip of his muzzle.

"I know, I can't believe it either" Aniu added, Toby chuckled again as he stood up from where he was sitting and looked at his mate.

"I'm going to see if I can get some food is that fine with you hun?" Toby asked. Aniu chuckled while having a smile on her face.

"I don't mind just don't be out to late" Aniu said as she stood and nuzzled her mate one last time before letting him go. Aniu knew that Toby would be alright it was just they have to be careful as there could be hunters lurking behind every tree.

As Toby walked down the hill from his cave he started to think that leaving his mate wasn't such a good idea but she need to eat for their pups.

"She'll be fine... She'll be fine... She'll be fine" Toby said thinking aloud.

Aniu walked into the cave and decided to clean it up some, thoughts raced through her mind as she started to clean.

"Name's I wonder what I should name my pup's" Aniu said thinking aloud as she moved some snow out of the den.

"If I have a girl I'll name her Liana" Aniu thought again, she laughed as she thought about the name Liana.

"But what if I have more than one girl I have to think of more name's" Aniu said out loud

Aniu then sat down taking a break after cleaning half of the den, She was in deep thought there was still so much to do before she could give birth, find a bigger den an safer location away from the hunters and most important of all, a place where there was enough food.

"We should have done everything before it became too late" Aniu said to herself as she laid her head on her paws.

Toby wondered into the forest as he looked around for something to hunt a few moments later he saw a rabbit nearby, Toby crawled through the bushes as he stalked on the nearby rabbit.

"Focus Toby you got this" Toby told himself as he crawled over to the rabbit.

"Just relax and focus" Toby told himself once more as he crouched down just meters behind the rabbit.

"Now!" Toby's voice screamed inside his head, just as Toby jumped on the rabbit snapping the rabbit's neck killing it right away.

"Aright one down five more to go" Toby said as he dropped the rabbit on the ground.

Aniu had finally finished her and Toby's small den and sat down "finally, it took a lot of time but its cleared of snow now" Aniu said to herself as she looked around the den satisfied, she walked outside and looked at the sky to see the sun starting to set behind the mountains.

"I still got some time before Toby gets back" she said aloud to herself as she walked back inside of the den and lied down

"Hmmm…names" she said as she started to think about names.

"Balto" Aniu said thinking aloud, but the name meant something to her other than just a name.

"If I have a boy I'll name him Balto" Aniu said happily as she stood up from where she was laying down and walked outside of the den.

Night started to fall on the valley and Toby's time was running out as he picked up the last rabbit and put it on top of the other rabbits.

"Alright I think I have them all, let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six and seven" Toby counted then he smiled.

"Well looks like I have more than I need... but I guess that's a good thing" Toby said to himself as he picked up the rabbits with his mouth and started to walk back up the hill and back to his waiting mate.

Aniu sat outside waiting for her mate to get back, Aniu smiles as she sees Toby walk up the hill and put's down all the rabbits he hunted down.

"Wow you really out done yourself" Aniu said with a smile as Toby sits next to her.

"Yeah I did? Didn't I?" Toby said as he looked out to the view of the sun disappearing behind the mountains, Aniu chuckled.

"You sure did" Aniu said as she nuzzled under Toby's chin, Aniu and Toby both looked towards the valley they lived in, the sky full of stars and a full moon lighting up the large valley below them.

"I'm so glad you found this place, our kids are going to love this" Aniu said as she smiled and licked Toby's muzzle.

They both started eating the rabbit's Toby caught earlier, after they were done they laid the remaining rabbits in the back of the den for the next time before walking back outside sitting next to each other enjoying the view.

"Toby…" Aniu started looking at her mate.

"Yes my love" Toby said looking into Aniu's bright yellow eyes.

"When was the last time we howled at the moon together" Aniu asked looking back into Toby's light yellow eyes.

"I can't remember but how about we change that now" Toby said moving his muzzle closer to hers.

Aniu nodded and pulled Toby in a long passionate kiss, they kissed for a minute until they both pulled back to catch their breath, Toby then looked at the sky filled with shiny stars, he lifted his muzzle and began howling into the star filled sky.

He howled beautifully with Aniu joining his howl a minute later, their howls mixed perfectly and could be heard miles away, they sat there howling for ten minutes until they slowly ended their howls, Aniu rested her muzzle against toby's and they looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you Toby" Aniu said as she pulled Toby into a passionate kiss that lasted for half a minute, they both pulled back and sat there looking at each other.

"Aniu…There's nothing in this world as beautiful as you, there are no words to describe my love for you…you are everything to me and-" Toby said but Aniu grabbed his muzzle and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"Let's continue in the den its getting cold out here" Aniu said seductively with a sly smile on her face as she started to walk inside of the den.

Toby didn't need to hear it twice as he followed her quickly back into the den, they both went into the back of the den where Toby gently laid Aniu on her back as she was already two month's pregnant, They made out for a full hour before they were exhausted.

Aniu laid in a ball with her head on top of her paws and Toby laid fully stretched around Aniu as she was snuggled against his chest to keep her warm during the cold night, Toby was looking over his mate while she slept, he smiled and whispered something into her ear before laying his head down and falling asleep also, little did they know the next would be a total nightmare for both of them.

The sun started to rise and light up the valley, rays of light shined inside of the den onto Toby's eye's as he stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes slowly seeing everything as a blur, he blinked several time with his eye's to clear his view, he looked around and saw his mate still soundly asleep cuddled against his chest, he smiled and gave her a quick kiss before slowly getting up and heading outside of the den.

Toby sat down outside in front of the den looking at the trees, river and wildlife around him, after several minutes he heard paw steps coming from behind him and smiled before looking back seeing Aniu walk up to him and sit down also looking to everything around them.

"Toby have you thought about names for our pups?" Aniu asked looking at Toby with a warm smile.

"Yes…if we get a boy how about Jester?" Toby asked Aniu smiling back.

"Love it" Aniu said smiling.

"And if we get a girl…Gina" Toby said looking at his mate still smiling.

"It's a wonderful name for a girl Toby" Aniu said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Have you thought about names for our pup's love" Toby asked her, Aniu nodded.

"If we get another girl I'll name her Liana" Aniu said looking at Toby.

"That's a great name" Toby said smiling.

"And for a boy's name I got Balto" Aniu said smiling, Toby chuckled.

"The names you said are so much better than mine" Toby said giving Aniu a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Yep I know" Aniu said with sly smile plastered on her face.

"You know…I wasn't expecting that answer from you" Toby said laughing lightly.

"I know that's why I said it, to tease you" Aniu said sticking her tongue out before giving him a playful lick on the cheek, Toby gently pounced on Aniu and pinned her under him but not too hard as to not hurt her.

"Must I remind you who the alpha male is in this relationship?" Toby said playfully, gently biting her ear making her softly purr in pleasure.

"Mmmmm…" was all Aniu could say as she was enjoying the nibbling on her ears.

Toby continued nibbling her ears for several minutes until he stopped and just stayed on top of Aniu looking at her.

"Can I get up now?" Aniu asked with her ear flat and big puppy eye's in a sweet voice.

"No…not until you tell me I am the alpha" Toby said chuckling at her actions.

Aniu didn't respond but kept looking at Toby with a sly smile, Toby was about to tickle her when he felt something at his lower region, he looked down and saw Aniu's tail run back and forth against his wolfhood.

"Oh you sly-" Toby said but got cutoff when Aniu pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Aniu knew Toby couldn't resist it and so she now had the upper hand, she pushed Toby on he's back and quickly got on top of him to keep him in his place.

"Who's the alpha now" she said playfully still stroking his wolfhood with her tail.

"You are my love" Toby said giving in to his dominant mate while pulling her into another kiss.

"You bet…and don't forget it or I will have to punish you" Aniu said playfully with a sly smile.

"Mmm…punishment" was all Toby said as he felt himself stiffen from Aniu's constant rubbing on his wolfhood with her tail.

"If I didn't know better…I think you like being punished by your alpha" Aniu said playfully

She felt something on her tail, she looked back and saw Toby's wolf half slid out of its sheath, she looked back at Toby and saw him blush deeply.

"Looks like someone's getting turned on" Aniu said teasingly making Toby blush harder.

"Hey don't blame me it has a mind of its own and I can't resist it when I'm near a beautiful angel" Toby said giving Aniu a passionate lick across the muzzle, Aniu giggled and licked him back.

Aniu decided to stop her teasing before it became more then only teasing, she stopped her rubbing and slowly got up off Toby, Toby put his ears flat on his head and made cute little puppy eye's while looking at Aniu.

"First you have to catch dinner little puppy, after you get back I'll give you your treat inside the den" Aniu said seductively giving Toby a quick kiss on the cheek.

Toby didn't need to get told twice as he gave Aniu a quick kiss before bolting away to catch dinner for both of them, Aniu chuckled as she looked at Toby run away to get dinner.

"Oh might get some more rest until he gets back" Aniu said to herself as she headed back into the den to rest.

Toby was wandering through the forest looking for anything eatable, he was walking around for already ten minutes until he saw deer in the distance.

"Jackpot" Toby said to himself in a low voice.

He started stalking the deer, slowly going forward inch by inch to not make any sound and scare the deer away, after stalking for thirty minutes he was now meters behind the deer, he stayed low waiting for the perfect time to strike and hopefully kill the deer.

He stayed unmoved behind a small bush watching the deer's every move, he prepared himself and saw the deer moving its head up looking at its surroundings but the deer saw nothing and kept grazing at the grass.

"3…2…NOW!" he yelled in his mind pouncing onto the deer grabbing the deer's exposed neck with his jaws, the deer started kicking and running but the deer's actions were futile as Toby had his jaws firmly around the deer's neck.

After struggling for thirty seconds the deer fell on its side and died shortly after because of its blood loss, Toby released the deer's neck and gave a short triumph howl before starting the hardest and most boring task, dragging the deer all the way to their den.

Toby was only a short distance away from their den when a faint scent hit his nostrils, he took another whiff but the scent wasn't strong enough for him to fully recognize it so he shrugged it off and continued his way to the den.

After dragging the deer for another several minutes he arrived at the entrance of their den, he let go of the deer and walked inside to see his mate soundly asleep in the middle of the den, he walked up to her and nudged her with his muzzle to wake her up.

Aniu opened her eyes to see her mate standing there looking at her, she yawned and stretched before sitting upright looking at her mate with a warm smile, Toby dragged the deer inside the den and grabbed the leftovers from yesterday before sitting down opposite from his mate ready to dig in.

"Thanks my love you did a great job" Aniu said standing up and walking over to her mate giving Toby a passionate lick across the muzzle and sitting down beside him.

"Anything for you my angel" Toby said smiling.

They both dug in and ate until they felt satisfied, Toby put the leftover's in the back of the den before sitting down next Aniu, Aniu stood up and walked outside of the den motioning for Toby to follow her, Aniu walked to a nearby lake with Toby following close behind.

"I wanted to take a quick bath before I gave you your treat" Aniu said seductively winking at Toby

"Sounds good to me" Toby said happily.

Aniu went into the lake together with Toby and they started washing each other's bodies, Toby first started washing Aniu's back making sure to get all of the dirt out, when he was done Aniu washed Toby's back slowly making sure he enjoyed it.

After Aniu was done washing Toby's back Aniu laid down belly up in the shallow parts of the lake so her body was under the water but her head still above the water, Toby looked at Aniu and she nodded giving him permission to wash her chest and stomach, he was slowly massaging her chest and slowly making his way down, Aniu purred letting Toby know she was enjoying the feeling.

Toby stopped and looked at Aniu again, Aniu nodded for a second time giving him permission to wash the area around her womanhood, Toby gently started massaging the area around her womanhood making Aniu softly moan in delight, when Toby didn't see any more dirt in her fur he stopped and gave Aniu a long passionate kiss.

They both pulled back from the kiss and stared for several seconds in each other's eyes, then Aniu stood up and Toby laid down in the same position she laid in at the exact same spot, Aniu started rubbing his chest and slowly making her way down, making sure Toby enjoyed the feeling.

Aniu got to his stomach and was still going down making her way to his wolfhood, when she got to his wolfhood she took a long look at it before rubbing and washing his lower regions, she heard Toby moan in pleasure and she chuckled, it didn't take long for his wolf to slowly make its way out of its sheath, Aniu giggled and looked at Toby and saw him blush lightly.

"Now…how about we clean this big boy?" Aniu said playfully.

Aniu didn't waist anytime as she grabbed Toby's wolf and started rubbing it with water, Toby moaned loudly in pleasure making Aniu giggle at his actions, she was rubbing it with both paws enjoying the feeling of Toby's big wolf between her paws, after rubbing it for a minute just pleasuring Toby, Aniu stopped and pulled Toby in a long passionate kiss.

They broke their kiss after twenty seconds, Toby stood up and they both walked slowly pressed against each other back towards the den, they didn't say any words not that there needed to be said any, they walked inside of the den and both laid down cuddled against each other.

Aniu gently licked Toby across the neck while still staying cuddled against his chest for warmth, she licked Toby one last time across the muzzle before falling asleep shortly after, Toby fell asleep several minutes later, both wolves were sleeping peacefully, but unknowingly to both, their lives would change drastically the next time they open their eyes.

Both wolves were asleep for an hour, Aniu was sleeping peacefully but Toby was having a nightmare, Toby was sweating, panting and moving uncontrollably, he suddenly woke up from his nightmare breathing uncontrollably, he sat down calming himself while looking around seeing everything was just fine, he looked next to him and saw Aniu sleeping peacefully.

Toby walked outside to cool down faster and not wake up his mate, Toby sat down outside in front of the den entrance, he looked out into the large valley seeing everything peacefully quiet, Toby took a long sniff of the air around him and smelled that faint scent again that he smelled when he was dragging the deer to the cave.

Toby decided to find out what that smell was so he started following the scent, he was walking quietly for several minutes, the scent growing stronger with every step he did, Toby perked his ears as he heard distant noises.

He slowly crouched down and walked inch by inch towards the source of the noises, after ten minutes Toby could feel that he was close, Then the next thing he saw just stopped his heart, he saw hunters with their dogs going towards him, they hadn't spotted him but they soon would when the dogs would smell his scent so Toby backed up slowly and then sprinted full speed back towards the den where Aniu was still sleeping in.

Toby arrived at the den after running full speed for several minutes, he ran inside only to find the den empty.

"No…no no no this cannot be happening" Toby said loudly as he started to smell the air for Aniu's scent.

"Toby? Were where you?" Toby heard from the entrance, he turned around and saw Aniu walking in still looking ok.

Aniu looked carefully at Toby and noticed he was worried, about what she did not know.

"Toby what's wrong?" Aniu asked worried as she walked up to Toby who was just looking outside of the den with a worried look.

"Hunters-" was all Toby could say before they both heard distant barking of dogs.

Aniu stepped in front of Toby and pulled Toby in what could be the last kiss they would ever have, they broke apart from their kiss.

"I love you Toby" Aniu said with a tear starting to make its way across her muzzle, Toby rubbed the tear away and gave Aniu a lick across the muzzle.

"I love you too Aniu, go to the hideout den like we practiced, I will lead them away to keep you safe" Toby said, he was about to bolt out of the den to begin leading the Hunters away with their dog's but Aniu grabbed his paw.

"Promise me you will come back fine" Aniu said holding tears back.

"I promise Aniu…I promise" Toby said also doing his best to hold back tears.

Aniu let go of his paw and Toby ran outside of the den to lead the hunters and the dogs away from her pregnant mate, Aniu started walking towards the hideout den that was a half hour walk from their current den but with Aniu being pregnant for over two month's it was a hard task to get there.

Toby was running across the forest getting chased by dogs but that's what he wanted, let the dogs chase him so they go the opposite direction of the hideout den where Aniu is hiding in, Toby was running for several minutes not getting tired whatsoever, he could hear the barking of the dogs decrease in sound as he kept running forward.

When he was sure he lost the dogs he started to make his way towards the hideout den by taking a large detour to avoid the hunters from following him, Toby was running for twenty minutes adrenaline pumping through his veins all he could do was wonder if Aniu made it safely to the den.

Toby was running for another several minutes until he arrived at the entrance of the hideout den, he carefully peeked inside of the den and saw Aniu lying at the back of the den, Aniu was resting with her head on top of her paws, she heard paws steps and opened her eyes and saw Toby walk in with a smile going from ear to ear on his face.

"Toby are you okay?" Aniu asked worriedly, she stood up and walked towards Toby seeing small scratches across his sides.

"I'm fine Aniu, those scratches are from branches nothing to worry about" Toby said happily not caring about the scratches on his sides, all he cared about was Aniu, he wanted her to be fine and safe that's all he cared about.

Toby and Aniu sat there next to each other nuzzling one another until Toby suddenly felt the ground beneath him get wet and shortly after Aniu yelped in surprise startling him.

"What's wrong Aniu?" Toby said worried and panicked.

"I-I think my water just broke, the pups are coming Toby" Aniu said clenching her belly with her paw, Toby gently laid Aniu on her back.

"Now I got you" Toby heard from outside of the den, he looked outside and saw a hunter aiming his gun at Aniu, before Toby had the chance to react he fired a shot at Aniu, Toby heard Aniu yell in extreme pain, Toby's anger took over and he ran full speed at the hunter before he had time to reload his gun and take another shot.

Toby pounced on the hunter and the hunter fell backwards by the weight of Toby, Toby went straight for the kill, he put his jaws around the hunter's neck and tore at it instantly killing the hunter, Toby turned around and raced back to Aniu who was crying in pain.

"ANIU! NO NO NO…please stay with me Aniu please!" Toby screamed starting to cry uncontrollably.

Toby looked over Aniu's belly and saw blood coming out of a wound that wasn't there before, he ran outside and grabbed several leaves and then ran back inside and put the leaves on Aniu's wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Toby…" Aniu started.

"Yes…yes my love" Toby said letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks and onto the ground.

"You have to safe the pups" Aniu said weakly with tears also running across her face as she looked with a pained face at her mate.

"But what about you?" Toby said still crying.

"I won't make it Toby but they still got a chance" Aniu said weakly.

"No…no I can't Aniu" Toby said.

"Toby do it for me" Aniu said forcing a smile on her face even though she was in a lot of pain.

"But-" Toby started only to get silenced by Aniu.

"I want you to know that I love you and I always will, you were a wonderful mate and you will be a great father to our pups" Aniu said crying softly, Aniu pulled Toby into their last long passionate kiss, Toby pulled back after several seconds.

"I'm sorry Aniu, I love you so so much" Toby said one last time crying with tears running down his muzzle.

**Hey there, well what a sad ending *sniff* poor Aniu and Toby. Well tell me what you found of it by leaving a review, if you want to know when the next chapter will get posted or want to know further progress of the story you can always just go to my profile and check it there, Thanks for reading and Till next time Kodiwolf321 and Humphrey d Omega.**


End file.
